In The End
by LittleMissHobbitFace
Summary: Mimi and Izzy refuse to take part in Yolie's match-making. But will love bloom anyway?


"You two should go together, you're the only two without dates, and then it'd be all one big date!" Yolie exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I guess Cody doesn't have one but he's got practice then anyway. But still!" She was leaning towards pleading now. Mimi stood with her back firmly to Izzy, her nose in the air. Izzy was sitting slumped in a very comfortable-looking computer chair rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't planning to go to the dance anyway." He said with a sigh. In that sigh was some weird emotion that only guys can seem to understand. Yolie groaned at their stubbornness.

"Help me out!" She shouted at the others.

"Alright, guy time. All girls, out, _now_." Matt said in a bored voice, Thai already herding the girls out the door. "Don't get mad, we're helping." Matt added just before the door clicked shut.

"What's the big deal man?" Davis asked as soon as the door closed. Izzy shrugged.

"Iunno. Mimi's being Mimi, I guess. Picky down to the last piece." There was that emotion again. This time no one missed it. It was the emotion of a man _trying _to hide his feelings, but failing terribly.

"My hypothesis," Ken stated, sounding all smart and scientific and geniusy and stuff. "Is that you like Mimi. And part of you is sad that she won't go to the dance with you, but another part is relived. Because it keeps thinking of all the things that could go wrong." Izzy covered his face with one of his hands to hide the blush that was developing.

"Your hypothesis is correct." He said with a sigh. "And it's a relief to get it out. But I don't think I'll go anyway. So we should stop pursuing." TK shook his head.

"No way man. You should go for it if you like her. Look what 'going for it' got me!" He pointed his thumb at his chest proudly. Davis huffed, and everyone knew they were both thinking of TK and Kari's first date.

"Yeah Dude." Davis added. "Catch her before somebody else does." And of course, they all knew he was thinking about TK and Kari, _again_.

"She only really knows the part of you that obsesses with a computer. If she got to know the part of you that isn't staring at a screen 24/7, maybe she'd get to like you." Joe stated.

"Even _Joe's _being optimistic, dude." Mat said, teasing Joe slightly. The older Digi-Destined remembered some of Joe's more… pessimistic days. Izzy sighed.

"I'm not making any promises though, okay guys? Maybe I'll go to the dance, but not with Mimi. _Maybe_ I'll ask her to dance." They high-fived and patted Izzy on the back before moving the conversation to sports and whatever else it is teenage boys talk about.

*

"I don't know what to do!" Mimi squealed. "I don't know if I like him or not! Just when he seems okay, he goes back to that computer of his! And I don't wanna date a techno-freak!" she pounded the wall from exasperation.

"Mimi, no one said you'd have to go out with him. You'd only have to go just the one night." Sora pointed out. Mimi pouted.

"That's easy for _you _to say, your boyfriend's a rock star!" She snapped. Kari put her hand on Mimi's shoulder lightly.

"Mimi, you never know. Just give him a shot. And then after this night you can go back to being just friends if that's what you want." Kari suggested. Mimi shrugged.

"I'll go, but _not _with him!"

"Oh, _fine_" Yolei snapped. It was the first time she was actually irritated with Mimi, but she was going to let this go. After all, the dance _was _tomorrow.

*

Mimi was having a crappy night. Her date had ditched her so she was dancing alone, her clothes stuck out in a bad way, and she was positive her eyeliner had smudged. All in all, the break sitting on the school's roof away from the gym was much needed. Unbeknown to her, Izzy was sitting there to. His night hadn't been any better. He'd been called a nerd and or freak a total of seven times, told he should have stayed with his computer, and had narrowly avoided a fight with a very tall and big guy. They sat there unaware of each other until Mimi shivered.

"you can have my sweater, I'm too hot." Izzy said, standing up. Mimi jumped before she realised who it was and settled back down.

"Thank you." She said quietly, accepting the warm object. "How are you liking the dance?" She asked, her eyes boring holes into the roof, where they could hear music from the gym. Izzy shrugged.

"Not really my kind of thing." He muttered. "You know me, sit and stare at a screen all day."

"Not _all _day. You have to eat sometime." She pointed out with a little giggle. He gave a short laugh. They sat there for a while, the silence not so awkward this time. Eventually a really slow song came on, and Izzy smiled brightly.

"This is one of my favourites." He announced. To his surprise, Mimi started to sing along with the lyrics.

"Me too." She replied after a couple of lines. Izzy hesitated for a couple of seconds before holding out his hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked her. She blushed slightly and nodded. They danced on top of the roof to the whole song, never once looking away from each other. After the song was done, they both headed back to the dance as though it had never happened. Secretly inside, they were both shining after dancing together. Of course, neither of them was likely to admit it. But during that dance, they both felt so happy they may as well have been flying.

*

Later that evening, as she was walking home, Mimi realized she hadn't returned Izzy's sweater. Part of her wanted to burrow into the object and smell him forever. Another part of her (and the part that won) knew he'd probably want it back. _I'll give it back to him on Monday,_ She thought. With a triumphant grin, She thought about having the whole weekend with Izzy's sweater. She wouldn't leave it alone, it would be on her all 47 hours that she had left with it. It was one in the morning when she plopped down on her bed, still clutching the sweater.

Mimi walked past the mall with no interest, causing some weird stares from her friends.

"Are you okay?" One of them asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Just a bit out of it, let's go back to the mall and shop!" She exclaimed in a too-high voice. Luckily no one noticed and they went into the mall. She didn't try anything on, and (Much to the disbelief of her friends) had very little opinion on the outfits her friends tried on.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" One of them asked again. Mimi nodded her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Izzy leaving the mall, a bag from some computer store in his hand. Her heart stuttered, and she resisted the strong urge to call his name.

"ew, look at the nerd." One of her friends said, pointing to him. Mimi's blood ran through her head, she made fists with her hands, and her face turned red.

"He might be a nerd, but he's still an awesome person! He's done more amazing things than you could ever imagine! He's one of my best friends, and you better _respect _that!" She exploded. All in the mall fell quiet. Mimi's angry red turned to a blush very quickly. "Oops." She said in a very, very, _very _quiet voice. She ran out of the mall as fast as she could tears in her eyes. It wasn't that she regretted standing up for Izzy, it's just that she made a total fool of herself while doing it. And now her friends were probably never going to let her forget that incident.

"I need to talk to someone." She whispered, thinking about who to call. She decided on Sora, since she was the most likely to have advice. Well, at least advice that Mimi would be willing to take.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Sora, I've got to tell you something."

*

Izzy hadn't heard Mimi's outburst. He had seen her run crying down the street, but he didn't know why she was crying. He didn't even know why he was going to her house. Sora had called and told him what had happened, but still… Chances were she was either going to slam the door in his face or her father would. He took a deep breath before knocking. At first, there was no answer, but just as he was about to give up and walk away, the door opened.

"I-I-Izzy?" Mimi stuttered though her tears. _'come on Mimi, pull yourself together!' _she thought, holding back more tears.

"Hey." Izzy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I saw you crying and just wanted to… you know… make sure you were okay."

"I-I-I'm fine." She muttered unconvincingly, rubbing her eyes. Izzy looked down blushing slightly before grabbing her hand.

"Mimi, come with me. I want to show you something."

*

"Wow. Oh Izzy, it's so beautiful! Thank you for brining me here!" Mimi gushed, her sadness long since forgotten. They stood staring at Tokyo on top of a very tall building.

"Still sad?" Izzy asked with a small smile. Mimi shrugged.

"Iunno." He smiled slightly before pulling her into a loving, caring embrace.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." He whispered in her ear. _'I'll probably regret this later.' _He thought.

"How-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. It took seconds before she kissed back, feeling the same undeniable passion he was. "I love you." She whispered after they broke apart. "That's why I did it." He smiled. Those words were what head dreamed her saying for so long that a balloon swelled inside of him after hearing the real her say them.

*

"Hah! I knew they'd end up together!" Yolie screamed, jumping up and down and pointing at Mimi and Izzy. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Note to self, never let Yolie drink energy drinks, _ever _again." Ken said. After a couple of seconds, they all burst into hysterical laughter. Even Yolie, who was too hyper to know Ken had just basically banned her favourite treat, laughed.

"I'm glad things worked out in the end." Matt said, his arm around Sora. Izzy nodded, and (very unnoticeably unless you were one of them.) pulled Mimi closer, making her smile. Sora winked at Mimi, causing her to giggle again. Sora's advice had been one hundred percent right.

*

A/N: I wrote this at like, three in the morning! Dunno why I wrote this or anything. Anywho, Davis, Matt, disclaimer please!

Davis: You _do _realize most people have this at the _beginning_?

Me: Oh shut up!

Matt: I like you, you tell annoying people to shut up!

Davis: Heeeey, how do I annoy you?

Me: *blushes and faints at Matt's sort-of compliment *

Matt and Davis: …*sweat-drop *

Me: *pops back up * I don't own Digimon! Okay, yeah, I do……. But only in my dreams. So technically I don't.

Davis: HOW AM I ANNOYING???!!!!

Me: Oh, you'll find out….. in another fic! Mwahahahaha!!!!

Matt and Davis: …*sweat-drop *

Me: any-who…. That's all for now! Later!


End file.
